


Movie Star-in-the-Making

by HockeyShit



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Homecoming fic, Kappy is mentioned like twice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Willy is a healthy scratch for the first time in his career. He forgot how fast the game was. He didn't realize how badly he missed this.





	Movie Star-in-the-Making

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Willy wasn't at the Buffalo game I just, didn't want to wait till Thursday to think about their cellys. The title is from an article written for sportsnet that makes Willy out to be a spoiled brat. There is reference to that article in the fic but it's SUPER brief.
> 
> EDIT: Willy VERY was there. HOLY SHIT

Willy waited at the back of the dressing room impatiently. Seeing his team, and it was finally  _ his _ team again, celebrate a win filled him with excitement, more than he had had in the days leading up to this.  He shot a stupid grin at Kappy, he was so proud of how well his best friend had done with the opportunity he got. They didn’t have much time before reporters would be in here, Willy hoped he’d get here before then, before he had to get out of the way again. Willy leaned against the wall talking idly with Travis, his eyes didn’t leave the door in to the dressing room, how long does it take to give the crowd a little wave for being the first star at an away game?

Willy took his eye off the door for just long enough that he didn’t see Auston until he was already in the dressing room. Willy didn’t waste anytime, he’s off running as fast as he can and ends up knocking Auston a step back. It’s the fullness of Auston’s laugh that finally settles Willy. The last few days seem to have been a dream, but it’s Auston’s laugh, Auston’s laugh coming from a hockey gear clad Auston, that grounds Willy. Auston’s arms are around Willy just as tight pulling him, suit and all, against Auston’s jersey.  

“You smell.” Willy said looking up at Auston. Willy was used to looking up at Auston, but now that he was in skates and Willy wasn’t he had to crane his neck back even further to meet Auston’s eye. 

“Yeah well, I just played hockey.” Willy wanted to push his face in to Auston’s chest and stay there forever, but Auston would have to talk to the media, and tomorrow, tomorrow he’d be back on the ice with the team. It was that thought that got Willy to take a step back to see Auston smiling. 

Willy went to bug Kappy after that, letting Auston get dressed, he left as soon as reporters started showing up, not wanting to get caught in any cross-hairs. He bit his lip as he brushed by a couple, kept his head down. Watched from the corner of his eye as they swarmed Freddie but he was out of the dressing room before they got settled. 

 

Willy slipped into the seat next to Auston on the bus, they’d sat next to each other on the way down, feeling like they were making up for lost time, and probably they were. They had stopped talking once the season got started, and Willy got it, they both had things to focus on. They’d sent a couple messages, just letting the other know they were thinking of him, but it was hard to deal with not ever skyping. Auston needed to focus, couldn’t stay up late, and Willy got it. But, He’d spent five months missing his boyfriend, so he didn’t feel too bad about making sure their sides were pushed together. Auston got it, he slung his arm over Willy’s shoulder and pulled him as close was comfortable in the bus seats. 

Willy knew he should try and sleep, or at least rest, everyone else would be doing that. Instead he kept going over the game. He’d caught a few of the games while he was in Sweden, and he’d seen most of the highlights, but there was something about seeing it in person. He’d forgotten how fast the game went.

Willy turned to Auston and nudged his side a little. 

"That first goal, you got the puck and it was in the net before anyone else knew where the puck was. you should have seen the way Beaulieu was looking at you when you guys started yelling he couldn't believe it!” Willy was grinning up at Auston, who only looked down with a soft fondness. 

“I was there.” Auston reminded him.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to play hockey with you again.” Willy settled back in to Auston’s side. He’d want to sleep, ane no one needed to be kept awake by Willy retelling the game to Auston.    
“Soon baby, soon.” Auston kissed the top of Willy’s head before leaning on the window.

 

Willy couldn’t sleep, it didn’t take long for the rest of the team to doze off but Willy was restless. He was trying not to wake Auston up but it wasn’t going so well Willy realized, when the arm around Willy’s shoulder squeezed his shoulder. 

“What’s up?” Typical Auston, just straight to it. 

“Just jittery, I forgot what an NHL game was like.” Willy could feel Auston shake his head. 

“No you didn’t, you couldn’t forget that if you wanted to. If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s okay too.” Willy knew this was Auston telling him he was going to drop it, Auston didn’t like pushing, if Willy was going to tell him he’d tell him. 

“Really, I’m just really excited to be back.” Auston smiled down at Willy. 

“We’re glad to have you back. Try and get some rest.” Willy nodded and settled back in to his seat and Auston’s side. He closed his eyes letting the rise and fall of Auston’s chest finally lull him into a light sleep. 

 

Going from the bus to Auston’s car was a quiet affair. Willy leaned against the window watching Toronto flash by while Auston’s music played softly. It was at a stop light that Auston leaned over to bush Willy’s hair out of his face. Only moving his hand when the light turned green. 

“I think you need more hairspray next time.” Auston chirped and Willy didn’t have it in him to come up with a come back. He just smiled, he’d missed this too. The softer moments after games, where they still felt on top of the world, but in a different way. 

They walked up to Auston’s apartment quietly, in the elevator the backs of their hands bushed, but they weren’t stupid. They’d have time to hold hands where there weren't cameras, even if it was likely that no one would check the elevator camera. 

Auston let them in to the apartment and they quietly took their jackets off. Auston was hanging them both up when Willy huffed. 

“Do you think I….like...I’m a spoiled brat or like, do you think I think I’m like...a movie star?” Auston finished hanging the jackets up before looking at Willy. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Do you think the team does?” Willy was looking down at his feet. He heard Auston take the half step forward and pulled him close. 

“No, I don’t think the team thinks that, we love you Willy, we want you here. We’re glad you’re getting a fair deal. We’re glad you’re getting paid. We’re glad you want to be here.”    
“And you?” Auston had started to run his hand though Willy's hair. 

“Me? I love you with my whole heart.” Willy just nodded, not wanting to move from the safe space of Auston’s arms in the quiet entry way. 

“Come on, bedtime.” Auston pulled back just enough to grab Willy’s hand and start them towards the bedroom “Someone has his first practice tomorrow.” Willy couldn’t help but beam at that. “Don’t know what you’re smiling about Babs is gonna run you into the ground.” 

“I can’t wait. I’d take that every day over ever missing time again.” 

Auston laughed out loud closing the bedroom door behind them. 

“Me too, if it meant you never leave me again.” 

 


End file.
